The Ranger
by Ahoy Autumn
Summary: I suck at summaries so you'll have to read it to see what its about. I am also not a fan of giving away what the story is about beforehand. So basically it's my version of The Lord of the Rings. I hope you like it c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people of the internet. I hope you like this story and don't think it's a Mary-Sue as that is NOT my intention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters or plot you recognize from the book. That belongs to the mastermind J.R.R. Tolkien. I do however own the character Aviaryanna. **

**So without further ado: **

**The Ranger**

Chapter 1- The Mysterious Ranger

An Orc fell to the ground with a thud; fatally wounded by a dagger wielding ranger. She was a beautiful girl with dark hair that was pulled up in a half pony tail and reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a starling shade of blue; the type which made most people feel like she could look into ones soul. She was short for a human girl but stronger than most men. She moved as gracefully as an Elf and fought with a sense of precision that is not usually found in the best of humanity. As she retrieved the dagger from the filthy creature's skull the mysterious ranger thought;

_'More and more orcs appear to be coming down from the mountains at an astonishing rate. They seem to become braver everyday,_ _some even in sunlight. I sense an evil coming over these lands, the likes of which I have never felt before'._

She stuck her dagger back in the sheath on her back, behind her bow and quiver of arrows. Mounting her horse, the ranger continued on her journey.

"Almost there snow," she said patting the horse fondly on the neck. "We are almost to the Shire."

Snowflake neighed and galloped faster knowing their destination was close at hand. As they came to the borders of the Shire, the ranger spotted a wagon coming her way. It was old and looked like it would fall apart at any second. However, the Ranger was not worried in the slightest and could hardly keep her excitement at bay for atop the rickety cart was a man wearing a grey cloak and grey pointy hat.

"Gandalf!" She cried happily as the wagon got closer.

A smile erupted on the old Wizards face as he greeted her, "Why hello Avairyanna, how is my favorite ranger this fine day?"

"I'm great" she replied as she tied Snowflake to the cart and hopped in the seat next to Gandalf.

As they entered the shire Aviaryanna couldn't help the happiness that washed over her. The Shire was one of her favorite places in Middle Earth. It always smelled clean and rid of all the foul things in the world. Evil never seemed to touch this place and for that she was grateful.

The next few hours were filled with chatting about the affairs of the world and how much it had changed in the last few months.

"Gandalf" said Aviary "There are Orcs traveling down from the mountains. Even in broad daylight. The evil that has invaded these lands is growing stronger day by day. When it comes time to face it do you suppose we will have the power to defeat it? The Elves are leaving, Men are scattered, Dwarves hide in there mountains and Hobbits are not strong enough nor do they have the stomach for war."

"It is worrying, my dear" replied Gandalf "But do not loose hope. I believe there is still some good in the world and that the good will stand and fight when the time comes."

"If you are referring to my brother, he decided not to follow that path long ago. What makes you think he will change his mind now?" She asked

"I believe he will do what needs to be done when the time is right. For now however, I believe we have a birthday party to attend to"

Eventually, when they ran out of things to talk about, they lapsed into song.

**Gandalf: "Hmm** **hmm** **hmm hmm**, **down from the door where it began**, **hmm hmm hmm hmm"**

**Aviaryanna:** **"And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on,"**

**Both: "Down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can."**

As they came around a bend in the road a voice said "you're late!"

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to" Gandalf said in and assertive voice.

All three tried their best too keep serious expressions but soon burst into laughter. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf! And you too Aviary!" said Frodo has he jumped into the cart and gave both a big hug.

"So how is the old rascal?" asked Gandalf. "I hear it is going to be a party of special significance."

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in and uproar," said Frodo

"Well that should please him" laughed Aviary.

"Half the Shires been invited, and the rest of them will turn up anyway" said Frodo. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something,"

Aviary and Gandalf exchanged looks.

"All right then, keep your secrets!" voiced Frodo

"What?" asked Gandalf giving Frodo an amused look.

"But I know you two have something to do with," accused Frodo.

"Good gracious me!" exclaimed Aviary feigning hurt.

"Before you two came along we Bagginess'' were very well thought of. We never had any adventures, or did anything unexpected," Frodo stated.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door" said Gandalf

"And I wasn't even alive yet!" said Aviary.

"Whatever you two did, you've been officially labeled as 'disturbers of the peace.'"

As they came to some hobbit holes little children rand out and started cheering, "fireworks, Gandalf! Fireworks!"

At first it seemed like Gandalf was going to keep going along without granting them a show. "Gandalf, you're not seriously going to let those children down are you?" asked Aviary. At the last second Gandalf shot off a bunch of fireworks and the children cheered.

"Gandalf, Aviary; I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy, so am I." said Gandalf

Frodo jumped out of the cart waving goodbye as he went to spend more time amongst the woods and little rivers of the Shire. The rest of the ride to Bag End passed in relative peace and quiet. As they reached the front gate they saw a sign that read, 'NO ADMITTANCE, EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.'

NO THANK YOU! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!" was heard as Gandalf and Aviary knocked on Bilbo's door.

"And what about very old friends?"

"Gandalf?" asked Bilbo as he opened the door "My dear Gandalf! And Aviaryanna! My, have you grown since your last visit!"

"It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it?" he said as he took a good look at Bilbo. "You haven't aged a day!"

"Come in, come in. Welcome, welcome. Oh, here we are." He said as he hung Aviary and Gandalf's cloaks. "Tea or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Wynyard left. 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am"

"Just tea thank you" replied Gandalf. As Bilbo rambled on Gandalf and Aviary looked around Bilbo's parlor. It was just the same as it had always been. The pictures of Bilbo's mother and father still hung above the fireplace and the furniture was where it had always been. _'Good old Bilbo,'_ Aviary thought fondly. _'He never has liked change in is daily life.' _She then made her way over to Gandalf to see what he was looking at. It was a map of the way to the Lonely Mountain with a red dragon flying above it. Aviary assumed that was Smaug, the dragon that Bilbo went on an adventure to get rid of, but that is another story entirely.

"You've caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid, urm, we've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle oh and there's some cheese here, oh no that won't do! Urm, we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart but we've not much for afters. Oh no, we're all right, I've found some sponge cake! I can make you guys some eggs if you … oh…. Gandalf, Aviaryanna?" asked Bilbo

"Just tea please" said Gandalf.

"Bilbo, may I use a guest room so I might take a nap? I am quit tired after my journey" Aviary said

"Yes, yes of course you may, my dear" replied Bilbo

Aviary made her way to the room she always stayed in when she visited Bilbo. It was bright and airy and smelled of home. She smiled and gave a content sigh at the normality of it. The Shire gave her a sense of hope. Like nothing bad could ever happen here. Aviary kicked her shoes off and lay down; she was practically asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile with Bilbo and Gandalf, "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" someone yelled as they pounded on the door.

"I'm not home!" Bilbo whispered in a sharp manner. Sneaking over to the window, he looked out to see what was happening. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses" he hissed in annoyance.

"I know you're in there!" the angry voice yelled

"They're after the house! They've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" said Bilbo

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" asked Gandalf as Bilbo poured the boiling water into the tea pot.

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made" replied Bilbo

"Frodo suspects something"

"Of course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle"

"You will tell him won't you?"

"yes, yes"

"He's very fond of you"

"I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields and the little rivers. I am old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect that I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

**Annnnndddddd chapter one has come to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan on adding a new chapter or two (depending on what I have ready) whenever I can or at least once a week. Please review! It would mean a lot to hear from you guys c: -Autumn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two. This chapter is not as good as the last one but I had to start somewhere. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction story ever and I'm trying to figure out what works. Reviews are extremely helpful and I love receiving them *wink,wink* :p Also thanks soooo much to NekoVaria for the first review! I will try my best to keep everyone in character and not forget about Aviaryanna c: Okay, I'll quit my yammering now so you can read the story. **

The Ranger

Chapter 2- Of Birthday Parties and Magic Rings

Aviaryanna woke up later that afternoon and decided she should make herself useful. She pulled on her boots and went to the kitchen to find a snack. Grabbing some cold chicken and cheese, she headed outside and found Bilbo and Gandalf sitting on a bench outside Bag End smoking their pipes.

"Good Afternoon" she said as she passed them "I think I'll go help with the last minute preparations for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party"

As she walked down the hill toward the party grounds Gandalf chuckled.

Bilbo gave a hearty laugh and said "Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

"Hello, hello Fatty Bolger. Lovely to see you welcome, welcome," said Bilbo as he greeted guests at the entrance to the party. Aviary was standing next to him helping welcome the many hobbits that had showed up.

As the party goers started to dwindle from the entrance, Aviary decided to go find Merry and Pippin while Bilbo went to tell stories to the children. When she had met up with them earlier they had disclosed their plan for mischief that night and asked her if she would help. Of course, being the type of girl who loves a good bout of trouble making, she gladly agreed. As she was looking for them she enjoyed the merriness of party. She watched Frodo push Sam onto the dance floor to dance with Rosie and listened in on Bilbo's story.

"So there I was at the mercy of three monstrous trolls and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. They spent so much time arguing the witherto's and whyfor's that the sun's first light cracked open over the top of the trees. Poof! And turned them all into stone!"

Aviary eventually found her favorite trouble makers behind a tent making sure Gandalf was busy lighting off fireworks. When they were sure the coast was clear, they set her on watch as Merry helped Pippin into Gandalf's cart.

"Quickly!" Merry whispered urgently "No, no. The big one."

They found one that looked like a dragon and, happy with their selection, raced into a tent. As they were preparing to light the firework Aviary snuck off fully aware that Gandalf would catch them and wanted nothing to do with that. So she went to find Frodo who, at that moment, was busy helping Bilbo escape the pesky Sackville-Bagginses.

"Hello!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Aviary looked over her shoulder just in time to see the tent shoot into the air and the firework turn into a dragon. "Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Frodo yelled desperately.

"Dragon! Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." Said Bilbo

Aviary and Frodo dragged Bilbo to the ground just in time to watch the firework fly over the paniced crowd. The firework then burst into a huge display of color and the crowd cheered.

As the cheering of the hobbits died down Aviary hear Gandalf say "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! I might have known!"

She giggled as he put them to work washing dishes. As she walked up to them they started yelling about how unfair it was that they got in trouble but she didn't. Deciding not to take the abuse for being smart, she winked at them and went to sit next to Frodo.

Just then the crowd started yelling "speech, Bilbo speech!"

Bilbo raised his glass and walked out onto the stage "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bulgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots-"

"Proudfeet" yelled a hobbit as the crowd laughed.

"Today is my One Hundred and Eleventh birthday! Alas, elevnty-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve.

I, err, I have things to do I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the End. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." With that Bilbo disappeared leaving the crowd in a shocked haze.

_'Well that was defiantly strange' _thought Aviary.

As the shock wore off the hobbits and Aviary went back to the party.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever" stated Gandalf as Bilbo entered Bag End shocking the poor hobbit.

"Come on Gandalf. Did you see their faces!" said Bilbo as finished packing.

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly"

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh, you're probably right as usual!

You will keep an eye on Frodo won't you?"

"Two eyes."

"thanks"

"As often as I can spare them"

"I'm leaving everything to him"

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece."

As Gandalf went to look on the mantel Bilbo said, "No! Wait... it's... here in my pocket. Ha! Isn't that odd now. Yet after all why not, why shouldn't I keep it."

"I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

Bilbo swiftly turned to Gandalf "Well no ... and ... yes…Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it! It came to ME!"

"There's no need to get angry" said Gandalf worriedly

"Well if I'm angry it's your fault! It's mine. My only... My Precious"

"Precious…? It's been called that before. Not by you!"

Bilbo glared at Gandalf and said "OH! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that ring quit long enough" said Gandalf

Raising his fists Bilbo accused "You want it for yourself!"

"BILBO BAGGINS!" yelled Gandalf as the room darkened "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!" As the room began to lighten he said "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo whimpered and ran to give Gandalf a hug.

"All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go." Gandalf said giving Bilbo a warm smile.

"You're right Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo! The ring is still in your pocket."

"oh! yes..." said Bilbo.

He reached into his pocket, took out the ring, gave it a loving look and dropped it on the floor. He breathed in a breath of fresh air as he walked out the door.

"I've thought of an ending for my book." Bilbo said as he looked at Gandalf. "' and he lives happily ever after to the end of his days'"

"And I'm sure you will my dear friend."

"Goodbye Gandalf." Bilbo said as they shook hands

"Goodbye. Dear Bilbo"

As Bilbo walked out of his garden he began to sing **"the road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began..."**

"Until our next meeting" muttered Gandalf.

**I hope you liked it! If there's anything you feel should be worked on or you just want to say hi, leave a review! I love hearing from you guys (: **

**Also, I'm looking into having someone be a beta-reader for me. My best friend was doing it but she kinda flaked on me . so if you're interested PM me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to the people that reviewed. Hearing from you guys means a lot c:  
><strong>

**I have a lot of special twists and surprises that I can't wait to share with you guys. **

**Also I promise there will be some Legolas/Aviary action very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the Lord of the Rings and blah blah blah.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 3- Everything goes downhill from here

When Aviary and Frodo finally left the part and headed back to Bag End they found Gandalf sitting in a chair watching the fire in the hearth. Seeing a ring on the floor Frodo picked it up and asks "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned around and looked at Frodo. "Hmm, Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End, Along with all his possessions."

As Gandalf spoke to Frodo Aviary noticed that Gandalf seemed a bit on edge. Like he was worried about the ring Frodo was holding more than seemed necessary. She briefly though that it could be the Ring, but quickly put it out of her mind. As far as anyone had told her that ring had been lost years ago.

Gandalf held out and envelope so Frodo could put the ring inside. He put a seal on it and handed it back to Frodo. "Put it out of sight," he ordered.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked

"I have some things I need to attend to."

"What things?"

"Questions, questions that need answering," said Gandalf as he grabbed his hat and staff.

"You've only just arrived," Frodo said. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe," Gandalf said, and with that he left, leaving a very confused Frodo and Aviary behind.

**Sixteen and a half years later**.

**"****Hey ho, to the bottle I go!**

**To heal my heart and drown my woe.**

**Rain may fall and wind may blow.**

**But there still be –**

**Many miles to go!**

**Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,**

**And the stream that falls from hill to plain.**

**Better than rain or rippling brook" sang Merry and Pippin**

**"****There's a mug of beer inside this Took!" **Pippin sang at the end as the people in The Green Dragon cheered.

"Merry, Pippin! That was wonderful!" laughed Aviary as she held her mug of ale in the air as a salute.

Aviary then returned to the conversation that was going on at the table she was sitting at with Sam, Frodo, and some older hobbits.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, others of a less than savory nature" said one such hobbit

"War's brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." Said another

"Children's stories that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins! Cracked he was!"

"Young Mr. Frodo here, he's cracking!" said Gaffer

"And proud of it! Cheers Gaffer!" said Frodo

"Cheers"

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you."

Frodo just grinned and downed his ale.

_'__Now that is a load of horse dung" _thought Aviary. She was about to say so out loud then thought better of it. She didn't want to get her arse kicked out of the Shire before Gandalf came back after all. _'Where is that old loon of a wizard anyway?' _she added on as an after thought._ 'It's been nearly seventeen years after all. He might have the decency to show up one of these days or I'll have to go out looking for him. Which, might I add, will be fun for no-one.' _Aviary glared into her mug clearly sick of waiting around in the Shire. She was a Ranger of the Dunedain for crying out loud! Waiting around had never been her style.

Later that night Aviary, Sam and Frodo left the Green Dragon. As they left Rosie said as she grinned at Sam "Good night lads and lass"

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale," Said one very drunk hobbit.

"Oi! Mind who you're sweet talking!" yelled Sam

"Don't worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one" reassured Frodo.

"Does she?" asked Sam

"She's a girl," stated Aviary. "All girls know the difference between a good guy and an absolute buffoon."

Just then they reached Bag End. "Good night Sam," they said together as the three parted ways.

As they opened the door to Bag End a hand grabbed each of their shoulders startling them greatly.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" demanded Gandalf

Frodo went to get the ring out of the chest that he and Aviary had hid it the last time they saw the wizard.

"Gandalf, are you alright?" asked Aviary. Just then Frodo said "found it"

Gandalf grabbed the envelope out of Frodo's hand and tossed it in the fire.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo yelled

Gandalf took the ring out of the fire and said "hold out your hand Frodo It's quit cool."

When the ring was in Frodo's hand Gandalf asked "what can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing, there's nothing" he said and Gandalf sighed with relief. "Wait, there are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which shall not be uttered here" said Aviary grimly "I was hoping that this wasn't the one Ring but I had my suspicions"

"Mordor!" gasped Frodo

"In the common tongue it says

One Ring to Rule Them All

One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them!

This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Said Gandalf

"Bilbo found it, in Gollum's cave" said Frodo

"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed" Frodo said, looking for conformation from Aviary and Gandalf.

"No Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it" said Aviary

"Alright, we put it away. We must never speak of it again. No one knows its here. Do they?" Frodo asked looking at Gandalf

"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. Amidst the endless screams and inane babble they discerned two words: Shire and Baggins" replied Gandalf

"Shire? Baggins? But that will lead them here!" Frodo said a panicked look on his face as he tries to hand the ring to Gandalf.

"Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring"

"I'm giving it to you"

"Don't! Tempt me Frodo. I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine"

"But it cannot stay in The Shire!"

"No! No it can't"

"What must I do?"

"You must leave, and leave quickly. You too Aviaryanna, he will need protection."

"Yes Gandalf" said Aviary and she went to pack her things. She grabbed her weapons out of a chest and packed her extra clothes and other supplies they might need in her backpack.

She came out of her room just in time to hear Gandalf say "Make for the village of Bree"

"Bree," she echoed "What about you?"

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony"

"The ring will be safe there?" asked Frodo as he packed some food

"Frodo, I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo; he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside The Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easily enough" said Frodo

"I've been to Bree before" said Aviary "I know the safest way there. No harm will come to him on my watch"

"Good" he said to Aviary. "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Gandalf said smiling at the hobbit.

Just then there was a rustling noise outside. "Get down!" ordered Gandalf

Frodo dropped to the floor but Aviary just stood there and giggled knowing exactly who it was. She had seen him hiding when she went to pack her things.

Gandalf grabbed the poor hobbit by the back of his shirt and pulled him onto the table.

"Confound you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, Sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me…"

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices"

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"Nothing important, that is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf Sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural"

"Turn him into a worm" said Aviary barely able to keep from laughing hysterically. Gandalf gave her and Frodo an amused smile and said "No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

They finished packing and headed out. "Come along Samwise, keep up" said Gandalf. As they came to a more wooded area Gandalf stopped and said "Be careful all three of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts." He looked at Frodo "Is it safe? Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master, it wants to be found."

With that Gandalf mounted his horse and road off in the direction of Isengard.

"Snowflake" Said Aviary addressing her own horse. "I want you to get to Bree as fast as you can. Find Strider, he will take care of you" she muttered so the hobbits couldn't hear. "No dirweg! Noro!" and off he went toward Bree.

"This is it" said Sam all of sudden.

They were standing in a cornfield with a creepy looking scarecrow. Aviary never liked scarecrows after her brother decided it would be funny to make her believe they come alive at night and murder people. She still hadn't finished her revenge for that even though it happened back when they were just children.

"This is what?" Frodo asked turning to look at his best friend

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

That night they made camp buy a grove of trees. It wasn't a bad spot Aviary thought, though it could be more protected. Sam was busy frying up some sausages and tomatoes for dinner and Frodo was relaxing in one of the trees.

"Do you hear that?" asked Aviary perking up from the parchment she was writing on. "Wood elves!" the boys said in unison.

They ran up the little hill and peered over a fallen tree to watch the elves pass by. "They're going to the harbor beyond the white towers To the Grey Havens" said Aviary a hint of sadness in her voice.

"They're leaving Middle Earth. Never to return" added Frodo.

"I don't know why…It makes me sad" said Sam.

"The time of the elves is over dear Samwise. The time of either Men or Orc is a most upon us though which race will prevail has yet be to decided," said Aviary

They went back to camp and ate a delicious dinner then settled down to sleep. "Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back" Sam wined

"Welcome to the life of a Ranger Sam" mumbled Aviary as she fell into a light sleep.

"Mr. Frodo, Miss Aviary?!" yelled Sam. "I thought I'd lost you" he said as Aviary and Frodo appeared out of the tall corn stalks.

"What are you talking about?" asked Frodo

"It's just something Gandalf said," Replied Sam

"What did he say?"

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to"

"Sam! We're still in The Shire, what could possibly happen?!"

Just then two blurs ran into the hobbits knocking them to the ground.

"Frodo! Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" yelled Pippin

"Hello Frodo!" said Merry

"Get off him!" yelled Sam pushing Merry of Frodo and pulling him to his feet. "Frodo, are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Frodo

Merry and Pippin quickly picked up their vegetables and shoved them into Sam's arms. Aviary laughed as Sam said "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Just then they heard a dog bark and an angry voice yelled "Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you! Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

"Run!" yelled Aviary. Everyone tore out of that field like their pants where on fire. "Dunno why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots" yelled Merry.

"…And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week, and the mushrooms the week before," Added Pippin.

"Yes Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting! Run!" yelled Merry.

Aviary, being the tallest was the first to reach a cliff and stop just in time. Of course no one else bothered to notice that she stopped because all four hobbits toppled into her and down the cliff they fell. "Oh!" yelled Merry "I think I've broken something" he said as he pulled out a broken carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" said Sam

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut" said Merry

"A shortcut to what?" Asked Aviary with a groan as she sat up

"Mushrooms!" yelled Pippin

"I think we should get off the road" said Frodo

"Get off the road, quick!" he yelled

The hobbits dashed behind a mass of tree roots while Aviary jumped behind a bunch of bushes to hide. Just then a big black horse appeared with a black cloaked rider atop it. Aviary watched from behind her bushes as the rider got off his horse and started sniffing by the tree roots the hobbits were hiding behind. Suddenly Frodo took the Ring out of his pocket and tried to put it on. Aviary wanted to scream at him to stop but knew that it would be suicide. Lucky Sam stopped Frodo just in time and Merry then threw his pack in the opposite direction distracting the rider so that the hobbits and Aviary could escape into the woods.

Dusk had come and gone and the darkness of night has settled in. The five friends were still making their through the woods, quickly dodging behind trees so that the black riders wouldn't see them.

"Anything?" Aviary asked

"Nothing" said Frodo

"What is going on?" asked Pippin

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" said Merry

"Get down!" get down yelled Pippin

They ducked down and watched through the trees as a black rider paused on a hill then walked off.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Aviary and I must get to Bree."

"Right, Bucklebury Ferry, follow me." Said Merry with a nod

As they began to follow Merry a black rider appeared out of no where next to Frodo. Everyone ran as fast as they could through the woods to the river. Sam Aviary Merry and Pippin jumped thee fence and ran onto the raft just in time to see Frodo barley ahead of the black rider.

While the hobbits were screaming for Frodo to run faster Aviary did a bit of quick thinking, notched an arrow in her bow, lit the tip on fire and fired it a the black riders cloak. The arrow hit its mark exactly, giving Frodo enough time to jump onto the ferry just as more riders showed up. The friends watch as the Nazgul raced down the road. "How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," answered Merry

**And there's chapter three! My longest chapter to date. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Cheers! ~Autumn**


End file.
